Bonds
by lalalei
Summary: Post-Duelist Kingdom, Hanasaki and Miho bond over comic books and shared connections.


Like most things in his life, it started small, Tomoya Hanasaki reflected. He'd asked Miho Nosaka to check out a book from the library, which wasn't even notable because she was the librarian. The book was a comic book, more specifically a trade paperback for his favorite American superhero, Zombire.

Hanasaki had the individual issues already, including variant covers, but the Zombire graphic novels promised bonus features, and he wanted to make sure it was worth purchasing before he spent money on the book. If yes, he'd buy it; if not, it'd be better spent on figurines and cards.

What surprised him most, though, was Miho's reaction. Most girls he knew were indifferent to Zombire. Some disliked its violent, scary content, and those that _did_ like it didn't parade it around like he did. It had been hard for Hanasaki to find fellow comic fans at all; even Yugi's group wasn't all that interested, preferring manga to American superheroes.

But Miho _was_ interested in the book, and that excited him. When she gave it to him she asked what he enjoyed about it most, and, stumbling over his words, he'd stammered that what he liked best was that Zombire was a hero to the weak.

Miho had smiled at that. "I like that about him too. You wouldn't think it to look at him, but he's really kind and brave… It reminds me of Yugi standing up for me in class that day. I was so embarrassed and confused, but he and his friends helped me a lot."

She'd blushed then, twirling a stray strand of hair between her fingers. "I feel bad for turning Tristan down after that, really, but I wasn't interested. And I just… I had this sense that he'd be busy enough without a girlfriend to worry about."

Miho blinked, suddenly remembering her duties. "H-here's your book, then. I hope you enjoy it."

Hanasaki took it, thanking her, and smiled.

The second time they met was when the book was overdue. Hanasaki insisted on paying all of the fine in person, as that's what a hero would do, and as he did he saw Miho had checked out a Zombire comic of her own.

"I remember that story arc! It starts in issue 18 where Zombire runs into Miss Mystery, another superhero—see that mask she wears? She never takes it off! Anyway, she's interested in him and wants to be his girlfriend, but he'd already found love at the start of his series. Zombire tells her so, so they became a crime-fighting team instead."

Miho leaned forward, interested. "What happens after that?"

"They had a short team-up series for a while before going their own ways again, but they still run into each other now and then. Sort of like how Yugi and I don't hang out as much anymore, since he's into dueling and I'm into comics. But he _did_ show me this," Hanasaki said, pulling a card out of his pocket to show her.

Miho squinted at the image and the accompanying text. "Zombyra the Dark. Is that based on Zombire the character?"

Hanasaki smiled, adjusting his glasses. "Yep! Yugi said that when he saw it, he thought of me and had to let me know. I-I'm not really a duelist, but the cards are fun to collect. This one is my favorite!"

Miho examined the card thoughtfully. "I'm not a duelist either, but I can tell how much you treasure that card. See, the edges are worn, so you must carry it around a lot!"

Hanasaki blushed and took the card back. "R-really? I had better get something to protect it! Or maybe I could get a second copy, one to keep and one to carry with me. The way Yugi talks about his cards it's like he has part of his heart in them."

He swallowed, hoping he didn't sound as nervous as he felt. "I…I feel the same way about this card," he said quietly. "It's like… in some weird way, that card and I are connected. You know?"

Miho nodded. "I understand. It's sort of like me and my yellow ribbon—maybe not in the same way as that card, or Zombire the character, but… it's part of me too."

She collected herself and took his offered change. "Your fines are all clear, and feel free to check anything else out!"

The third time they met, they were both checking the same thing out—a Zombire anthology. Miho seemed embarrassed to be checking it out, but seeing Hanasaki doing so without any regrets emboldened her. It wasn't like she had to discuss it with anyone else, anyway.

And she had something else she wanted to show him, too.

"You know, Tea showed me a card that she said reminded her of me," Miho continued, taking out the card 'Beautiful Headhuntress.' "See, she has ribbons like I do! I think that's what reminded Tea of me. What do you think?"

Hanasaki took the card, compared the two, and smiled. "You _do_ look kinda like her! But you're much prettier—"

Instantly he stopped himself, blushing furiously, but to his surprise Miho was smiling through reddened cheeks.

"Y-you know," she said shyly, "you said Zombire found love at the start of his series, and became friends with Miss Mystery afterward. Maybe this is like the opposite of that."

"You think so? So that would mean… Zombire found a friend first and love later."

"Right," Miho said, quietly tucking her card into her pocket and adjusting her ribbon. "Do you think he—you—would want to hang out sometime?"

Maybe it wouldn't happen quite that way, or quite that fast. But they'd found something, together, and he'd be foolish to throw it away now.

"The great Zombire never runs from a battle! Name the time and place," Hanasaki declared, puffing out his chest.

"I was thinking your place? I bet you have a lot of comics to read! I haven't read many of them yet, but I'm always eager to learn more."

Hanasaki grinned, already making plans in his head. He'd have to show her everything! His figurine collection, and his ultra-rare issue 100, and the limited edition holofoil miniseries, and…

Well, maybe not _everything_.

Showing Miho his Zombire _costume_ , he decided, would come later. Much later.


End file.
